


A New Twist of Fate

by southside_slytherin13



Series: Falice Endgame [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Marriage Proposal, Teasing, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southside_slytherin13/pseuds/southside_slytherin13
Summary: A family dinner takes a surprising twist.





	A New Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Its_real_for_us.

FP nervously twitched while doing the finishing touches to the dinner he was making for his possible future family. Jug and JB tease their dad by cracking jokes and he would give them the evil eye. The Jones siblings smirked at each other and started laughing. Jug looks at his dad and smiles but he’s still apprehensive about the impending dinner. The Jones family are all lost in their thoughts until they hear a knock on the door. FP looks like he’s going to be sick. That’s how nervous he is.  
  
Alice was wearing a black blouse and a pink skirt that hugged her body perfectly. She could feel the fear fill her full. Betty was behind her, wearing her usual attire, a white blouse and a pink cardigan with a pair of blue-washed jeans.  
  
Alice waits for FP to answer.  
  
FP and Jug greet the girls at the door. FP looks to be blushing a bit. And Jug says “come in. My dad seems to be having trouble forming words at the moment. Don’t mind him.”  
  
"Hey," Betty smiles as she touches Jug's shoulder and gives JB another genuine smile.  
  
Alice blushes back slightly but catches herself quickly. "Mmhm, have to admit, smells good!”  
  
“Hey yourself.” Jug kisses Betty’s cheek softly. FP finally gets the courage to say “I’m glad you all could make it.”  
  
Betty and Alice walk over to the kitchen, Alice sheepishly.  
  
Betty blushes. She was just hoping this dinner would go better than the last.  
  
She wanted her mom to get to know Jug more. He was so important to her.  
  
FP looks at them and says “I made pork tenderloin. I hope that’s okay. With mashed potatoes.”  
  
Alice looked up at FP. She was having trouble forming sentences too, especially to him. It was hard to pretend that she was not dying in the best of ways on the inside.  
  
"That sounds delicious!" Betty said.  
  
Jug looks at Betty and squeezes her hand and says “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Like he was reading her mind.  
  
"Wow, FP?" Alice smirked for a moment.  
  
"Let's hope," she says under her breath only loud enough for Jug to hear. She squeezes his hand back, this time just lovingly.  
  
FP chuckled and said “I told you I learned how to cook.”  
  
Jug smiles reassuringly at Betty. JB finally speaks up after observing everyone. “I’m glad we’re all chilling together.”  
  
"I see that," Alice admits now believing him fully. She gives him that look that brings them back in time for a moment.  
  
“Wait until you actually try it. You’ll die. And not from poisoning.” FP chuckled.  
  
Alice laughs. This all seems too surreal.  
  
FP can’t believe this moment is finally here. His dream come true.  
  
"Me too!" She looks at JB. "Where will you be starting school next semester?" she asked, knowing she'd have to start in Riverdale since she was in Toledo beforehand.  
  
“I’ll be at Riverdale so you’re stuck this face for the foreseeable future. “ JB joked.  
“I’ll be in 9th grade if you must know.” pretending to be snooty.  
  
"That's great news!" Betty shifts her regard over to Jug. She's happy to see them all together. Finally, maybe everyone will get along.  
  
FP laughed at what his daughter said. “Trying out to be the Cheryl? This town can only handle one.”  
  
"One Cheryl is already a handful," Betty laughs.  
  
"Or the Blossoms as a general!" Alice adds.  
  
Everyone surprisingly laughs at what Alice says about the Blossoms.  
  
Jug of course says “my stomach isn’t happy. I need to eat. Let’s get this circus going.”  
  
She regrets her words as she thinks of Jason and the fact that Betty and Polly have Blossom blood.  
"I mean Clifford and Penelope."  
  
FP laughs and says “please just be yourself! I’d be terrified of my own daughter.”  
  
"You're always hungry, Jug!” Betty laughed.  
  
Betty looks at her mom for a moment. She was surprised how easy everything seemed to be.  
  
“I can’t help it. I always think with my stomach.” Jug says.  
  
Everything seemed to be going fine despite the nerves in the room.  
  
FP says “I gotta agree with Jug. We should sit and eat. “  
  
"Yes," Betty says making sure she's beside Jug.  
  
JB pipes in “you know Alice our father was in a cleaning frenzy anticipating your arrival all week. “ at this FP starts coughing and blushing.  
  
"Oh, really?" she wonders cocking up an eyebrow. "I can't say that sounds much like him! The cooking? The cleaning?”  
  
She lets out a couple of belly laughs.  
  
And blushes just enough for Betty to notice but nobody else.  
  
“Don’t get too excited. I haven’t gone full on Stepford on you all.” FP says jokingly.  
  
Jug quietly smirks at Alice’s reaction being the only one who noticed.  
  
"I think being the Serpent King speaks to that itself!" Alice says half cunningly, half jokingly.  
  
“No truer words have been said of our father.” JB chuckled.  
  
FP grumbles at his daughter.  
  
Alice gives a witty smile in JB's direction.  
  
FP grumpily says “you all sit while Jug and I get dinner on the table.”  
  
"Jug, could I have some water?" Betty asks feeling somewhat weirded out by her mom's sudden kind and amicable behaviour.  
  
She begins to question how everything had changed so dramatically and suddenly.  
  
JB says “my dad better snap you up Alice or he’ll regret the day he was born. You know that this all a test to see how everyone reacts to one even if my dad hasn’t said so.” Of course loud enough for FP to hear.  
  
Jug nods to Betty and brings her water along with some of the feast.  
  
FP yells “shut it JB! No unwanted chatter from the peanut gallery.”  
  
JB smiles at Alice and whispers “it’s true though.”  
  
Alice blushes, she isn't sure what she should say. She feels caught in the middle of a father daughter situation she isn’t sure she should even be a part of.  
  
Jug shakes his head and rolls his eyes at his sister. “I totally second everything you said JB.”  
  
FP barges in saying “Don’t think I didn’t hear what you both said. Meddling kids.”  
  
"I'd highly consider this meddling more like being even somewhat observant," Betty says to Jug once more under her breath but she knew JB and maybe the others heard since the silence was suddenly all encompassing. "Doesn't take being Freud," she adds.  
  
FP sets the rest of the meal on the table. “JB here is unfortunately too much like her brother. Too observant and sleuthy for her own good.”  
  
“Now that JB is here for good I’m going to have my hands full juggling two meddling kids.”  
  
Jug laughed and JB scoffs and “oh you don’t fool me. You love us meddling kids.”  
  
"They aren't the only meddlers!" Alice glances over to Betty in a somewhat belittling way that only she could pull off.  
FP huffs out a laugh. “No truer words Alice. “ he smiles at her.  
  
"I am really happy you'll be sticking around!" Betty utters. "Jug would never admit this but he always talked about you. He missed you a lot!"  
  
She grins at Jug in her oh so Betty way.  
  
JB smiles at Betty. “Jug how did you catch such a prize?”  
  
“I think you’re my favourite person Betty. So much cooler than my brother.” JB chuckled.  
  
FP looks flustered and says “everyone sit and start eating before the food gets cold.”  
  
"You're the coolest!" Betty chuckles back as she gives Jug a fake side glare to annoy him.  
  
Jug doesn’t waste any time sitting and serving himself and Betty.  
  
Alice awkwardly begins to cut her pork and lifts a forkful into her mouth.  
  
FP finally speaks up “I’m really glad you and Betty could make it tonight. It’s been an excruciating two days.” FP blushes and stutters realising what he just said.  
  
"Why is that?" Betty asks not giving a damn of his obvious slip up.  
  
"Betty!" Alice says.  
  
Alice now feels the blush rise to her cheeks more than ever. It's now extremely noticeable.  
  
To both her and everyone sitting at the table.  
  
JB cuts in “because he’s been a nervous wreck anticipating this dinner. Ranting and raving. Asking us what he should make.”  
  
"I wonder why that is!" Betty steps in. "How strange, don't you think?"  
  
Betty feels Jug's hand grasp her thigh but she continues as she gives off the oblivious, I don't know look.  
  
Jug starts laughing “you should’ve seen him. He was in such a state knowing he’d see Alice. He was obsessing over making the perfect meal. It was driving us crazy.”  
  
Alice looks down. She can't handle this, it's all too embarrassing for even her. Her cheeks are flushed deep red.  
  
FP just stares at a loss of words. He shrugs “it’s not a damn crime to want to make a good impression. Jeez guys!”  
  
"Well, it didn't seem to bother you last time you came over to our place?" Betty questioned.  
  
"That's enough, Elizabeth!"  
  
Alice looks over to FP. Their eyes connect.  
  
Jug eyes Betty and smirks knowing his girlfriend was just being silly.  
  
Jug of course doesn’t give her away since he’s very entertained.  
  
Alice looks over to Jug. She could just feel that he could almost read her thoughts. She hated it.  
  
JB looks between Alice and her dad. “We all know that you’ve been waiting patiently to have a chance with Alice. Just be real with us.”  
  
What is it with this family? Alice thought to herself.  
  
Jug looks back Alice not missing that look she gave him.  
  
Alice wishes she could disappear at this very moment and she knows FP probably felt the same way.  
  
FP shakes his head and in a very sarcastic way says “I’m so very thrilled that our children are having fun torturing us.”  
  
“But also very proud of my kids because they’re taking this so well.” he blushed again.  
  
"Taking what well?" Betty pushes.  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
"Yes, mom?" Betty laughs.  
  
Jug full on laughs at Alice’s expense.  
  
"Maybe you should stop pushing FP," she says kindly as the blush overcomes her whole face. Alice is bright red now.  
  
JB remarks “Betty you truly are best future sister I could ask for.” knowing it would get a rise out of Alice.  
  
"What?" Alice's voice is sharp now, even through her embarrassment, as she looks straight at JB.  
  
FP then starts laughing “I know you kids are doing this purpose. I’m not blind. All three ganging up on us. We can never a normal family dinner.”  
  
"We aren't normal," Betty replies nonchalantly. As if it was the most obvious thing since sliced bread.  
  
Jug says “normal is boring and relative term.”  
  
JB smiles “you and Jug are too perfect each other. Always having the same thoughts.”  
  
"You still haven't admitted anything, either of you. Maybe our questions aren't over!" Betty says as she looks at JB and winks. Betty blushes as she looks at Jug. She loved him so deeply.  
  
FP pipes in “Jug I couldn’t be more prouder of who you’ve become despite having me raise you. Betty I couldn’t ask for a better girl to love my son.”  
  
Betty blushes more, she doesn't care if FP is deflecting from his own stuff, she's just genuinely happy. This is what she had wanted the first time around.  
  
JB says “dad you’re just trying to distract us and embarrass them like they’re doing to you. Playing dirty I see.”  
  
"Thank you," she smiles genuinely. "Yes, he's deflecting.” She adds after JB's words.  
  
Jug has an amused look “I’m on their side dad.”  
  
Alice had never remained quiet for so damn long before.  
  
FP huffs in laughter “of course you do son. You all are going to be the death of me.”  
  
It also had never been easier since anything she would say would probably make the already dug hole deeper.  
  
"Mom, you've been awfully quiet?”  
  
"I'm just enjoying this amazing meal, isn’t that what we came here for?" She blushes. She doesn't even know what to say.  
  
FP intervenes “Betty don’t tease your mom. You’re as bad as JB and Jug.”  
  
Betty does everything to hold back her thoughts. All she wanted to say was something about how protective FP was being towards Alice but she shut up.  
  
FP looks at Alice. “I wholeheartedly agree that it’s an amazing meal Alice. It’s one of the best nights of my life.”  
  
FP notices how Betty is acting. “I mean it as a compliment.” He smiles at her.  
  
"I took it as a compliment, trust me," she said as she turned to smirk as Jug and JB.  
  
Jug chuckled “best night huh dad?”  
  
JB laughs so hard “took the words right out of my mouth big brother!”  
  
"The slip ups never seem to end, I see!"  
  
Jug smirks at JB. FP is just flummoxed. He can’t make hind nor hair of what he got himself into inviting Betty and Alice over for dinner.  
  
Betty can't help but giggle at the uncomfortable expression on FP's visage.  
  
JB speaks up “stop looking constipated dad.”  
  
Jug nearly spits out his food due to laughing. He successfully swallowed “JB seriously?! You can be so obscene.”  
  
"More like truthful," Betty whispers to Jug.  
  
Jug smiles at his mischievous girlfriend.  
  
FP sighs “all teasing aside I think we are getting along quite well. It’s a relief.”  
  
"It really is," Alice beams.  
  
She's both so happy and so embarrassed all at once.  
  
JB snickers “you’ve become quite the softie dad. I’ve missed a lot.” She looks at her dad wistfully.  
  
"I have to ask," Betty puts down her fork. "Is there any other reason you invited us over, Mr. Jones?”  
  
FP assesses Betty. “Actually there was. Though it depended how this meal went.”  
  
"So?" Betty urged. The blonde girl could feel her mother's eyes burn on her skin.  
  
She knew she would never hear the end of this.  
  
FP blushed. Speechless at first.  
  
Betty looked over to JB who was on the edge of her seat. And then back to her mom who was also blushing.  
  
"Elizabeth, this behaviour needs to stop. This has been constant for over twenty minutes now."  
  
Alice didn't want FP to feel forced into saying anything if he didn't want to.  
  
His words the other day still burned in her memory.  
  
Betty knew if she didn't push FP someone else would, it didn't change anything.  
  
"If I don't push him, it's not like JB won’t."  
  
FP speaks up “it’s alright Alice.”  
  
Jug chuckled “way too true.”  
  
Betty continued to look into FP's direction. She could feel the tension imbuing the air more than ever.  
  
She had finished her whole plate now. It had been marvellous.  
  
Alice didn't know what to do with herself at this point or pretty much any point this evening.  
  
She had no idea what she was in for either. She just expected a quiet, relaxed meal. She should've known better.  
  
FP looks at Betty. “Well the other day your mom and I got to talking about how we wanted to be in each other’s lives.”  
  
"How in each other's lives?” Betty questioned.  
  
She could not understand for the life of her why he would not just come out in say it.  
  
She looked at JB and edged her to take over.  
  
She really didn't want her mother to murder her once they were home.  
  
She looked at Jug who had already figured everything out ages ago.  
  
FP nervously tapped his fingers on the table wondering what he should say.  
  
"Mom, feel free to enlighten me as well!” Betty chirped.  
  
FP finally gets up the courage “honestly I’ve never gotten over your mom. She’s always on my mind. I wonder how to fix what broke us.”  
  
Betty just stared. She already knew by this point but hearing it was so different.  
  
She waited for someone else to reply.  
  
"You want to be with her?" she finally summoned up the courage to ask as she looked at her mom who was still blushing so much.  
  
FP says softly “yes I do. I just want to take it slow. Do things right this time. Your mom deserves the best.”  
  
Betty thought about her dad, Hal. She didn't want her mom to hurt like she had already hurt.  
  
"She does!" Betty replies. She could not believe it, her and FP? Really? Her boyfriend's dad?  
  
JB responds “well as long as my dad isn’t moping about the trailer I’ll be thrilled.”  
  
Jug looks at JB “I believe that my dad is trying to rectify what harm he’s done in the past. I know he regrets all negative things that happened. He may not say but you were the one all this time. My mom was just a pit stop along the way.”  
  
"I just want you to be happy, after everything dad has put you through, us through, you deserve to be happy, to be loved. I should have seen it all long. Everything makes sense now." Betty grabbed her mom's hand.  
  
"There's a movie playing at the Bijou tonight, Jug and I are going to go see it. You should come JB!" Betty added, trying to be as subtle about it as she could be.  
  
FP speaks up “before you go, I want to say that that’s all I want as well. Your mom being the happiest she can be.”  
"I will be if I have you," Alice finally spoke up. She knew it was overly romantic, she thought she could die right there from nervousness.  
  
Should she have said that? She thought to herself. There was silence at first, she feared she had said too much. She watched his eyes on her carefully. She could not tell what he was feeling. Her heart was beating in her ears.  
  
FP looks at Alice with such love in his eyes. All could see that love pouring over into everything.  
  
"You make me happy, don't ever question it!"  
  
She knew they were sitting at a table with their kids from other lovers, two of them together themselves, but she didn't care. She loved him. She had loved him so hard for so long and he needed to know.  
  
In front of everybody, they already knew anyway. There was no point in trying to conceal it. She didn't want to, regardless. Her eyes sparkled with a happiness Betty had not seen from her mother in a long, long time. A happiness that Betty thought her father had stolen from her forever.  
  
FP stepped forward in front of Alice. “Alice Smith would you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive and be my forever?”  
  
Everyone was shocked into silence over what FP said.  
  
Alice could not believe it. Her heart was lunging in her chest, her breaths were catching in her throat, she could not understand what was happening. She swore she was going to faint. She could not believe these words. She was in complete awe.  
  
"F-Fors-sythee," she said as her words broke.  
  
Jug and JB both spoke up at the same time “I think this is where you answer yes to our dad Alice.”  
  
“YESSS!" Tears streamed down her face.  
  
Both Jones siblings sighed out “finally!”  
  
FP says “I know I said friends but your meddling daughter kept at me. I just didn’t want to wait. I’m done waiting for my life to begin.”  
  
"I cannot wait either, I want to be with you everyday forever.” She could not breathe.  
  
She had not expected any of this. "You're the love of my life," she blushed so hard.  
  
FP steps even closer “may I kiss you now?” FP continues “and you’re the love of my life too.”  
  
She needed his touch, “y-yes!"  
  
FP slowly moves forward to kiss Alice softly but with everything he’s got. In the background the three kids were wolf whistling and cheering. Both Alice and FP blushed as they kissed.  
  
While their parents were kissing and after they cheered for them, the three kids snuck out of the the trailer heading to the movie theatre.  
  
Alice pulled away and realised the kids had left. She pulled FP back to her lips. She needed him more. She gave herself completely to him, all the love that had accumulated over the years in one kiss. "FP," she whispered through some happy tears.  
  
"I-I," she kissed him harder. "I-I love you so much, it hurts!"  
  
FP smiled “Alice I can’t live without you being my forever. I love you just as much. Possibly more.”  
  
She interlaced her fingers in his hair, she didn't want to let him go, not even for a moment.  
  
FP rested his forehead on hers. He caresses her cheeks both hands. His eyes close as she interlaces her fingers in his hair and sighs contentedly. So this is what true happiness felt like. He never thought it possible for him.  
  
"I have pinned for you so long, so long…” Alice whispered.  
  
He moves his hands into hair “I have been longing to be with you since the moment we broke up in high school.”  
  
"You have been the keeper of my heart since I was sixteen years old, that is why, I could never be happy until I was with you; it's like coming home to what should have always been.”  
  
“I lost my heart to you long ago and never got it and I never wanted it back.” FP whispered.  
  
"Kiss me, FP, don't stop, p-please," she begged through shattered breaths.  
  
FP said one last thing before kissing her again. “You have my heart, body and soul Alice Smith. I’m never letting go.” FP pulled Alice to him and kissed her deeply.  
  
She leaned into him, pulling him as close to her body as she could.  
  
He was her literal air, the oxygen she had always lacked over the years.  
  
The edge right before the fall, the love of her life.  
  
They were so close, one couldn’t distinguish where one began and the other ended.  
  
FP pulled away and took her hand and led her to the bedroom.  
  
When they got to the bed he gently pushed her onto the bed and strattled her. He slowly pushed her down until she was laying down all while kissing her as passionately as possible.  
  
FP stops “we have all the time in the world. Could I just hold you tonight?”  
  
"Yes," she said somewhat sad but she didn't care, as long as she was in his arms, that was the world.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. She was trembling. She laid beside him and looked up at him as she pecked his lips again, her heart fluttering.  
  
FP scooted up to the head of the bed all the while not letting go of Alice. He pulled her into a tight embrace like she was her anchor.  
  
After a moment, she let go of him and went over him. She needed him more. At least kisses. She put one leg over him and straddled him as she held his face in both of her hands and kissed him harder and harder.  
  
"I am so happy Jug, JB, and Elizabeth are okay with us.”  
  
FP quietly said after more kissing “I’m going to marry you someday Alice Smith. Then you’ll officially my Mrs. Jones.”  
  
“I’m relieved as well Ali.” FP said softly.  
  
"Alice Jones, I sure like the sound of that!" She blushed.  
  
“It definitely has a nice ring to it. I can’t wait for the day I see you walk down the aisle to me future Mrs. Jones.” FP chuckled.  
  
"Hopefully sooner rather than later, love!” She exhaled at the nickname. She was never going to get use to this, to having him, always.  
  
“I’m sure it’ll happen soon. We’ve waited long enough. Sweetheart, I know this isn’t the most romantic way to ask but will you be my wife?” FP shyly asked.  
  
"Of course, I will marry you, FP!” Alice said happily.  
  
“Then that means I’ll be the happiest and luckiest future husband ever.” FP smiled.  
  
"I don't want to wait long, FP. An eternity apart was enough! And I want to wake up beside you every morning and fall asleep with every night.”  
  
FP pulls away slightly and digs around in the bedside table drawer and pulls out an ornate box.  
  
"F-FP, what is that?” Alice had never been patient.  
  
“I’m not sure if you recognise this but I actually went to Nana Rose believe it or not. She called me not long after Jason’s death. She explained that this ring the special family heirloom engagement ring she gave Jason long ago. She said that she just knew I’d be the right person to give it to. She said she wanted to keep in the family and who better than Alice Smith to have it.”  
  
FP opened the box and showed her the ring. It was a mapley red colour. Perfect colour for the Blossoms. Around the mapely red stone were small diamonds. The band was white and rose gold. Obviously custom made ages ago.  
  
Alice closed her eyes for a split second, taking everything in, "FP, it's perfect!”  
  
"You're perfect. A thousand times yes I will marry you!” Alice said excitedly.  
  
FP gently lifted Alice’s left hand and placed the priceless heirloom onto her ring finger. Once it was in its rightful place he kissed the top of her hand.  
  
“I feel a thousand times married wouldn’t even enough to satisfy me.” FP placed kisses on her forehead, both cheeks and finally once again her lips.  
  
"Forever won't even be long enough. You're aren't my kryptonite, you are my strength.” Alice said lovingly.  
  
“It definitely won’t be but we’ll make the best of what we have” FP said hopeful.  
  
"In this world that spins so fast, you make me feel grounded. You make me feel alive. And yes we’ll make the best of our time together," she kissed him again.  
  
“You’re my world, my entire being, you’re my everything.” FP gushed.  
  
She looked at him, still unsure of the world, of how it worked, of why people did what they did, but sure of this, of him, of this feeling that was present that it had swallowed her whole, consumed her.  
  
FP had never been this happy, blissful and at peace as he was now. He counted days until they were husband and wife.


End file.
